


Revisionist

by Arduinna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Challenge: Darkness, Drabble, M/M, sga_flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2005-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney keeps his eyes closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisionist

**Author's Note:**

> Written in answer to the "Darkness" challenge on [sga_flashfic](http://www.livejournal.com/community/sga_flashfic/) on Livejournal, and originally posted there. Many thanks to Merry and Therienne for betaing.

In the darkness behind his eyelids, his hands were touching with want as much as need.

In the darkness behind his eyelids, the hands touching him back were rougher; the chest dripping sweat on him was marked with scars that his fingers itched to trace; the hips slamming into him were steady, not quivering with strain; the cock filling him was a connection beyond mere pressure.

In the darkness behind his eyelids, the eyes looking down at him were hazel, the heated lust in them tinged with affectionate delight.

In the darkness behind his eyelids, he wasn't using a friend.


End file.
